Blood & Ramen
by Bad Weather
Summary: "I sighed. There was no end to it. Always serial killers, always at the wrong time, always changing my plans." An A/U story, the raiting might go up, future SasuNaru.
1. Prologue: 1st suspect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: It's an A/U story, and there might be some OOC details, but I tried my best to avoid OOC. Also, it will probably end up being SasuNaru.**

**Author's note: Since the prologue is so short, I'll put pretty much all the information here. ^.^**

**I'm new to FFs, so I'm really sorry about such a short prologue, I'll do my best to make other chapters longer, with more detail. Also, don't expect any big words, or complicated sentences, 'cause English isn't my mother language and I haven't really written much yet, so I need to get used to all the terms and etc. Hope you have a good time while reading this : ).**

_~I'm dedicating this story for my crazy ass, super smart and absolutely AWESOME Tora!__'cause she is my one and only aunt-cousin-SN mommy, that I'd definitely pray for if she was a God.~_

Prologue: 1st suspect.

'Chief, we have an emergency.' – I heard before the person talking almost fell into my office.

'Ino, how many times have I told you that there is _no such thing_ as an emergency? People die…'

'Every minute of every day of every week. I know that. But when was the last time 3 people died from the same causes at the same place in a week?'

'The same valley again?' – I sighed. There was no end to it. Always serial killers, always at the wrong time, always changing my plans.

'Yes. But this time a woman was killed. Hyuuga Hinata.'

'How old was she?'

'Haku's age.'

'Bring me all the information about her that you can find. _All of it. _The list of her friends, classmates, relatives, crushes and etc. also, all of her personal stuff like diaries, books she reads. _Everything. I want to know what she eats for breakfast. _You have 4 hours. And bring Shikamaru here.' – I couldn't help myself – the moment I had the first peace of information, I needed more, and then I would start to order people around with no mercy. That's just the way I was.

'4 hours? But…'

'But nothing. You just wasted 10 seconds of our time. And time, in this case, can cost lives. _Move.'_

She finally nodded and went out with a pitiful expression on her face. I knew I was being cruel and gave her a job that she probably won't be able to do, but I had better (or worse) things to think about.

There was that one alley, in which we found a dead body last Thursday. Then another male body was found 2 days ago. And now they found a woman. _A small change, but still a bother. _At least the age was similar - all victims were 18-20 years old. And the causes were the same – half of their bones broken (the second body's left hand was found 10 meters away), puddles of blood everywhere. It was as if they were attacked by an animal, not a human. But somebody would notice a free animal running around. Unless somebody decided to let an animal kill people on purpose. But I really doubted that.

When my assistant came back 3 and a half hours afterwards, with a pile of papers in her hands, I was putting an empty sheet of paper on the wall in front of my office desk.

'Here it is. Hope you're happy now. And Shikamaru had some other business, he'll be coming soon.'

'Hn. So, you really made it? And to think I was ready to give you another hour for this one.'

'It seems that this victim was a really shy and unsocial one, so it was easy. There is a list of all the people in her school, including teachers. And there is also her diary, even thought it's not full.'

'Why _isn't_ it full?' – I got mad. I hated not to have every evidence possible. Every last peace of it. Ino knew that more than very well and still didn't make it right.

'Her mother was going to burn it when we got there to get it. Some of the pages are impossible to read. But sure we'll be able to recreate them at the lab.' – She said quickly after she saw my facial expression.

'You better do.' – I mumbled under my breath.

She made a sigh and left just like I expected her to do. Not that I didn't like her as my assistant, I just couldn't work or think when there were people, besides Shikamaru, in the room. So when I was alone I started to read the information about our _unsocial _victim.

_**Lived with her parents and her cousin's family, was average at school, blah blah blah…**_

Just the usual babbling about lifestyle, family and grades. I didn't need that, so I started to read her diary, which was indeed pretty much burned.

_**August 25**_

_**Almost time for school. Can't wait to see… **_

_**September 3 **_

_**School would suck so much, if I couldn't see him there. I wish he'd look at me more often. … is such a nice person he…. **_

_**September 5**_

_**I know where he lives it's….. Followed him there after school, gotta have to do that again.**_

_**September 15**_

_**I think … me yesterday. Didn't see him today.**_

_**September 20**_

_**What if….**_

_**September 22**_

… _**I hope he doesn't ….. I don't know what I'd do then.**_

That was all I could get from the diary. But it was clear, that she was in love with some boy and she followed him everywhere. I still got a lot of information – the experts said that she must have died in September 23rd which means that there was a very big chance of him having something to do with her murder since September 22nd was the last date in her diary.

That's when Shikamaru came in. The man with a pony tail was my left hand (I held my right arm to myself). He was also probably the only person who didn't freak out when he had to say something against me (others would usually stay silent and let him do the hard work). And finally – he was a god damn genius. His IQ was higher than mine, but I was the boss, 'cause he was simply too lazy.

I gave him the Hyuuga's diary without a word, and he read it just as silently, then nodded and clarified the fact:

'Looks like we have our first suspect.'

I got up and wrote it on the empty sheet of paper which hung there on the wall innocently.

_~End of prologue~_

**So, if you've finished reading, please choose one of the following:**

**a) if you liked my story, or at least found it readable, PLEASE review and tell me what was good about it, so that I could keep the good stuff there ^^**

**b) if you DIDN'T like the story, PLEASE, review and kick my ass for all those stupid mistakes I probably made, so that I can improve X3**

**c) if you ignored my story, which I hope didn't happen (I'd rather have 99 people to hate me and one person to like me, than have all 100 people ignore me), please, review and I'll come up with something else to write.**

**d) Just REVIEW and tell me all that you think – bad things, good things, annoying things, things you want to see happen and etc.**

**~ Bad Weather**


	2. Just a chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: It's an A/U story, and there might be some OOC details, but I tried my best to avoid OOC. Also, it will probably end up being SasuNaru.**

_**Apologies: Sorry for taking so long, I had to rewrite this 3 times until I was at least a tiny bit happy with myself.**_

_**Author'**__**s note: This chapter is more about Sasuke's everyday life and history that actual plot (that's why it's called just a chapter, I didn't give it a number) , so if you only want to read chapters that have **__**something**__** to do with blood or violence, this chapter is not for you. Wait for the next one, that's when I'll get back to the main plot of the story (and bring Naruto o it *fangirlish look*). Thanks for understanding and if you DON'T understand, you can always ask, I don't bite. **_

Chapter: Saturday with a spoiled brat.

When I was going home, I could barely feel my feet from all the walking in the circle at the office while thinking, rethinking and discussing with Shikamaru all the details from the case that we had. Also, the fact that it was 1 am didn't make me less tired. But it was always the same when working with him, so I let it slide, 'cause I knew that the result will be worth it, he _was_ a mastermind after all (once he had to simulate a crime for young students at the police. Hard to admit, but even I barely solved it).

It wasn't until I unlocked the door to my house that I got back to reality with no mysterious crush of the victim, or the question why the mother tried to burn the diary.

'I'm home!' – I said loudly and hung my jacket on the hallstand. Stupid of me – everyone was asleep. At least nobody noticed - I hated when people saw me make mistakes or be weak.

Instead of going right to sleep I went to Kyou's (1), my 4 year old son's room. I always went there when I was deep in thought or nervous as he made me calmer. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him sound asleep with no worries of any kind. Also, when I saw him I didn't regret marrying Sakura, even though we didn't love each other. She was the best mother I could think of now and I wanted my child to have a childhood worth to remember. I wanted him to grow up happily, 'cause I didn't have that luxury – I lost my parents at a car accident and my brother was usually away with business, so most of the time I had to survive on my own. Maybe that's why I became a chief at the police office at the age of 22 and have been able to stay nr. 1 detective for 3 years now. Not that I liked it, it was just efficient – the worst criminals got what they deserved and I got the money to raise my child well. _He's gonna be a spoiled brat in the future, _- I thought, not for the first time, and left his room.

After a long hot shower to ease my muscles I got to bed in which Sakura was sleeping just as soundly as Kyou. I lay beside her and started to stare at the ceiling. At moments like this, when everybody was asleep and I was the only one worried and awake, I felt alone. Of course, nobody knew that, and nobody ever will, 'cause it was hard to admit it even to myself. _Uchihas were never weak, they didn't make mistakes and most of all, they never, __never__ complained._ At least that's how, with a little help of Itachi, I raised myself.

That's why I never told Sakura or anybody else about nightmares which always woke me up.

~ ~ … ~ ~ (2)

The Saturday morning was like any other – I woke up too early and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I always did breakfast on Saturdays – it was kind of a tradition since I wanted to let Sakura get some sleep.

'Daddy!' I heard a small voice come from behind me and turned around to take Kyou into my arms. He was still half asleep, his eyes were not fully open but with a huge happy smile on his face he looked almost awake. I started to feel bad about not being around him much.

'Morning, little fella! Why are you so early?' I asked smiling, and then made a serious face 'Don't tell me you woke mummy up.' I made myself look scared.

'Nop. I was silent, just like you told me to be.' His grin became even wider (I had no idea how was it physically possible). 'What are we gonna cook today?'

'Whatever you want to. I'm open for ideas' I put him on the cabinet and open the fridge to see if there was anything eatable there. As expected, it was stuffed with food that'll probably _never_ be eaten. When was she able to buy all that I didn't understand but I guess I couldn't complain since I was the one who came home at 1 a.m.

'I want pancakes, and omelet, and some yogurt with strawberries, and also some hot chocolate. Have I told you that mummy now gives me some chocolate after breakfast? She said I was a big boy now and could have chocolate. But I didn't eat it all, since you don't like sweets, and I want to be just like daddy when I grow up! Oh, oh, and I found a friend in kindergarten, he's very funny, and he lets me play with him everyday. Daddy, have you seen my painting yet? I drew you when my teacher asked me to paint the person I love most! But I didn't have a dark blue pencil, so I had to make your hair black. And daddy…' I listened to him talk about every random thing I missed, smiling. It was amazing to see how easy it was for him to talk almost like an adult when he was this young, and surprising too, but it didn't bother me – I always knew my child would be special and those who disagree could go to hell for all that I cared.

I started to make breakfast (as usual I made _all _the dishes that Kyou mentioned. I knew he wont eat them but it made him happy, and as a child he had a surprisingly good memory, he wouldn't let anything slide, not even such a small thing like yogurt with strawberries) and listened to my son talk.

We were eating (technically) when Sakura came to the kitchen. I waved her good morning and continued to try to catch all the strawberries that Kyou was throwing at the wall. She didn't look surprised just said 'Good Morning' and blew a kiss to Kyou. _A good distraction_, I thought and took strawberries away from him when he waved to Sakura.

'Morning, mummy! wha...? GIVE THEM BACK.' He said the moment he understood what happened. He didn't cry and didn't even look upset. Just like me, he took what he wanted with any means necessary. He was, indeed, a spoiled brat but what could I do? He was my son and it's not like I was the only one to raise him, Sakura had her rights too but she didn't complain. Oh well.

'No, 'cause you'll just keep on throwing them at the wall and won't eat them.'

'But daddy…'

'No buts.' That was one of my favorite lines, besides "hn", and it always worked flawlessly.

'Hey, daddy, can we go to the zoo today? Please?'

I turned to Sakura who was drinking coffee and eating a pancake.

'Can we?'

'I'll go get dressed.' She said with no further comments. In 5 years of living together we almost stopped speaking altogether. It wasn't because of anger; we just had nothing to say. We understood each other well enough already. Kyou was another story – he talked enough for himself and for us both. I didn't know where he got that from, but he almost never stopped talking.

We went to the zoo on foot. The walk itself was interesting: at first Kyou absolutely refused to be carried by me, then he changed his mind and got on my shoulders (where he learned to use force, I had no idea). Then he got down again to chase smaller children around since there were a lot of families like ours outside that were heading towards the zoo just like us, so soon there was a one giant chaos in the street. In the process five toys were lost and four sandwiches were turned to dust.

'Will you let me feed the gorillas? And giraffes? Mummy, can I buy this? Daddy, mummy wont let me have that! Mummy, daddy said…' that was all I could hear after getting into the zoo. Since I didn't like animals much Kyou ordered me and Sakura around. He was just like me; he even began to use the "No buts." phrase.

Sakura seemed to be just as happy as him while chasing little lost puppies and trying to feed the animals. But both of us knew that this was probably the last normal weekend we're gonna have for a long while since even then my mind was stuffed with _why's, no's, maybes _and _when-I-get-to-work's._ That's why I hated mass murderers so much – they took every-day life away from me, taking my son with it.

_The sooner I catch the freak, the better._

_**1 – **__**As you can probably see, Kyou is a character made by me. **_

_**2 – **__**Yes, I loooove small waves. Get used to them X3**_

_**P.S. I know Sasuke is a different person with his son, but that's the point. Love and children make as do crazy things, you know. But if you still hate it, let me know.**_

_**P.P.S. this chapter still wasn't long enaugh. Oh well, I'll just keep trying.**_

_**Again, one of the following:**_

**a) if you liked my story, or at least found it readable, PLEASE review and tell me what was good about it, so that I could keep the good stuff there ^^**

**b) if you DIDN'T like the story, PLEASE, review and kick my ass for all those stupid mistakes I probably made, so that I can improve X3**

**c) if you ignored my story, which I hope didn't happen (I'd rather have 99 people to hate me and one person to like me, than have all 100 people ignore me), please, review and I'll come up with something else to write.**

**d) Just REVIEW and tell me all that you think – bad things, good things, annoying things, things you want to see happen and etc.**

**~ Bad Weather**


	3. Notebook

_**Author's note: sorry for taking so long. I really am. But this chapter was somehow hard. I hope didn't schrew it up**__**. Or maybe I did, since I present edNaruto to you in this chapter, and presentations aren't my best thing. So sorry if this is bad (please tell me if it's shitty, I'll kick myself in the ass and rewrite it).**_

_**P.S. Million thanks to all of you who are reading right now, and especialy I thank for those who added this story to their alerts or reviewed. You made my day ^^**_

_

* * *

__Blood & Ramen_

Chapter 1: Notebook.

_Questioning rules:_

_Let the potential suspect sit down first._

_Keep your eyes open._

_Make the suspect/witness believe that you don't give a damn._

_Do not reveal any personal information._

_Always remember "The 66 % Rule"._

These were the official rules made by me, but I had a few personal ones:

_Be the one who comes early._

_Remove any possible distractions._

_Lie before the suspect gets a chance to._

_Never rearrange._

_Don't piss off the suspect/witness._

I was very strict with those and there was nothing on earth to make me break them.

Me and Shikamaru decided to question Hyuuga's friends and classmates first because her mother was still in shock and wouldn't talk to us. But since Shikamaru found it too troublesome to go to the university I ended up there alone with a notebook and a poker face.

I was a little surprised when I already saw people waiting there: Kiba Inuzuka (and a dog?), Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuuga. I came to them and nodded:

'Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm here to question you.' This was the most annoying part of this process since they already knew why they were here. 'Neji Hyuuga, you go first. Please go to this classroom, the rest of you wait here.' I showed the white eyed boy the door behind me and followed him inside, then waited for him to sit down and sat in front of him on the other desk.

'You are Hinata's cousin, am I right?'

'Yes.'

'Did you get along well?'

'We weren't enemies, but we weren't friends either. She seemed a little bit too much of a push-over to me.'

'Why?'

'She didn't fight for herself much, though she got better at it in the last few months. And no, I don't know why that happened.' He said without letting me ask.

'Are you planning to work at the police?' I asked with some irony in my voice – I could see him as a rival for Ino, since his hair was almost as long as hers. Of course, I kept this opinion to myself.

'I think I am.' He said calmly. I narrowed my eyes a bit, but, again, didn't say anything, just made my favorite "Hn" sound.

I question the Hyuuga for a little while more, but couldn't get much more that I had read at his cousin's file that Ino got me, so I asked my last question.

'One last thing. Where have you been on the night from 22nd to 23rd of September? (2)'

'At home. You can ask my parents, 'cause at that time they were freaking out about Hinata being gone.'

I nodded and showed him the door as a sign of _get out_. He didn't complain about my silent communication methods and left. After sitting in the classroom alone for a while I invited Shino Aburame inside.

The serious-looking man with spiky hair and glasses came silently. I stood up when he did and let him sit down first. He didn't comment but since I couldn't see his eyes I couldn't say what he was thinking.

I asked the same polite questions I always did while questioning and then asked what bothered me:

'Were there any changes in Hinata's behavior at this time around?'

'There were actually. It started about 3 months ago. She became a little less shy and started to stand up for herself more.'

'Why do you think that happened?'

'No idea. She just started to change little by little.'

'Was there anything strange that I should know?'

'We didn't see her much. Every time after school she'd disappear. That was unusual since she used to always walk home with us.'

_**I know where he lives it's….. Followed him there after school, gotta have to do that again,**_ -I remembered. That made sense now. No wonder her friends didn't see her. I made a sigh and asked my last question for the second time that day.

'Where have you been at the night from 22nd to 23rd of September?'

'In the forest. I was collecting some bugs that only come out of their hiding places at night.'

I should have asked him if anybody saw him, but that'd be beyond stupid so I let him go making a note in my head to check this midnight walk later.

Lastly, I called the Inuzuka kid. He came in with a _dog_ on his _head. _

'Could you leave the dog somewhere else?' I asked while doing my best to hide my disgusted face. I wasn't a big fan of dogs.

'Are you crazy? Akamaru is always with me.' he asked as if he_ really_ thought I was crazy.

_Akamaru?_Well that was a strange name for a white dog… _Poker face, - _I reminded myself and kept my cool.

If the Inuzuka child knew how bored and annoyed I was he would have probably ran away but since he wasn't one of my co-workers he didn't know my emotions and didn't give a damn about them - he just talked endlessly about Hyuuga Hinata, so I was just sitting there trying not to kick him in the ass. Also, it was almost impossible not to grimace at every bark, howl or yap of the dog.

Finally, after almost 25 minutes of non-stop talking he had to catch his breath and shut up for a second. That's when I intercepted:

'Where have you been at the night from 22nd to 23rd of September?' I asked for the 3rd time. Hn, the phrase was beginning to become meaningless.

'Are you suspecting me of murder of my friend?' he asked 100% shocked. I rolled my eyes.

'I will if you won't tell me.'

He paused and looked at me confused as if he didn't know if he should tell me. He was definitely hiding something, I could bet on it but I didn't push it _for now._

'I was… well… _freerunning_.' He spilled the last two words as fast as he could and if I hadn't been experienced at this stuff I wouldn't have heard them but since I _was _experienced at this stuff I could hear them perfectly. No surprise he didn't want to say it – free running was illegal in this city.

'Is there anybody who can justify that?' He looked confused, so I explained: 'I don't care about free runners and street gangs. I deal with serious criminals' _so just save your ass and make yourself an alibi already, - _I continued in my head.

'Did you just underestimate us?' he stood up and the poor dog fell of his head but (unbelievably) the dog-lover didn't pick him up and apologize, he just stared at me.

'You are capable of a murder?' he looked shocked once again ' 'Cause if you are I'd really be underestimating you. So, who was with you?'

'My best friend.' He said after a minute of collecting himself together and picking up his dog (who looked really offended. Wonder how much luxury dog food he'll ask for forgiveness).

'And that is who, may I ask?'

He hesitated for a few seconds. I waited since I knew why he was silent. There were rumors (some of them true) that in a gang it's safer to end up in prison or die than to betray another gang member. But this wasn't betrayal, and the Kibbles (3) knew it.

'Naruto Uzumaki.'

I nodded and wrote the name in my notebook.

'You know, I can ask him to come right now, he's still at school.'

'Hn. Fine.' Of course, it was easier and faster this way, but I was too bored to deal with another school-age witness. Also, school itself freaked me out a little. Just a little, but it was still a creepy place to be.

Kibbles took his phone out of his pocket and called the mysterious (too me at least) friend. I watched him do that, but didn't really see him because, in my head, I was trying to combine my family time with work. This combination was the only thing I wasn't perfect at.

'He'll be here in 5 minutes.' The boy in front of me woke me up.

'Why so long?'

'He's in the canteen, eating ramen. It's not something the dude can just toss away.' He chuckled and patted his dog's head. I didn't say anything just glared at them both.

After a while there was a loud knock on the doors and I heard an unfamiliar annoyed voice complain:

'Kiba, if you are in there open the damn door.'

Inuzuka child started to get up, but I got up first with a sign that he must stay sitting and opened the door for the annoyed friend of his.

'Fina… _Who the heck are you?' _he said shocked. I couldn't say anything, 'cause I was just as surprised as he was.

He was blonde, with whisker-like strokes on his cheeks and his eyes were sky blue. He was a little bit shorter than me. And he looked only a few years younger than me. _A 23 year old student? _When was the world able to go _this_ low?

'_What did you do to Kiba? Tell me before I throw you out of the classroom._' He said. I thought I saw a flash of red in his eyes but the color was gone so quickly I decided that I was imagining things. 'Oh, he's here.' He said now calm, though I didn't know how he found out. Then he looked at me again. 'What do you want?'

'Go inside and sit down.'

He glared at me but did what I said. Then I sat down on front of the boy and the man.

'Tell me your name, age and what class are you from.'

'I'm not in a class, dumb ass. I just came here to meet Kiba.' So, he wasn't a student. I relaxed a little bit and pretended not to hear how he called me.

'Name and age, please.'

'And why should I tell you that?'

'Because I'm the chief of the police.'

His eyes narrowed and turned to see Kibbles for a moment.

'Naruto Uzumaki, 23 years old. Happy?'

'No. What were you doing at the night from 22nd to 23rd of September?'

'Free running with Kiba.' He said without any hesitation, as if he didn't care if he gets arrested for breaking laws. Or maybe he didn't.

'Tell me again what you are doing here.'

'I come here to eat. You have no idea how tasty ramen here is. And I come here to meet Kiba and Akamaru.' _And _Akamaru? My eye twitched a little.

'And how often do you come here?'

'Pretty much everyday. And sometimes I come here at the dinner break to eat with my best friend.'

'Ok, that's it for now. But I want you to write your contact information right here so that I could contact you whenever I feel like it.' I gave them my notebook and watched them write their e-mails and phone numbers there.

I didn't look at the notebook as I said goodbye to Kibbles and Naruto, and forgot it when I was walking to the police headquarters. Only when I stepped into my office and sat in my comfortable chair waiting for Shikamaru to come I opened it and read:

_We, ninjas, don't give away our personal information that easily, teme. Believe it!_

_

* * *

__**1- **__**I made those rules using my little not-so-perfect logic. I'll explain them later (I think) if no, you can ask me personally X3. Like I said, I don't bite.**_

_**2- **__**This sentence was intentionally planning to kill me. If it's wrong tell me and I'll fix it X3**_

_**3- **__**I didn't create this nickname, but I don't remember who did, so if the mighty creator is here please be free to tell me so that I could thank you XD**_

_**P.S. I know Naruto is not being absoliutely himself. But you'll see why it's like that later ('cause I really hope that I know exactly what I'm doing. Well you don't know unless you try, right?).**_

_**Also**_**_, one of the following:_**

**a) ****if you liked my story (/this chapter), or at least found it readable, PLEASE review and tell me what was good about it, so that I could keep the good stuff there ^^**

**b) ****if you DIDN'T like the story (/chapter), PLEASE, review and kick my ass for all those stupid mistakes I probably made, so that I can improve X3**

**c) ****if you ignored my story (/chapter), which I hope didn't happen (I'd rather have 99 people to hate me and one person to like me, than have all 100 people ignore me), please, review and I'll come up with something else to write.**

**d) ****Just REVIEW and tell me all that you think – bad things, good things, annoying things, things you want to see happen and etc.**

**~ Bad Weather**


	4. Rookies

_**Author's note: I'm not going to apologize for taking this time for the chapter, ‚cause there's a very big chance that this is going to be my usual writing period. Sorry, I'm a slow person**__** (school work doesn't help either, so…). Another note: I'm gonna have a short school holyday now, so I **__**might **__**update quicker for a chapter of two. But also I might try to find myself a beta-reader ('cause now it's just me in this). Even if I don't look for one, there is a very big chance that I'll rewrite the "Notebook" chapter. So yeah… enjoy :D (If you still have the nerve to read).**_

Chapter 2: Rookies.

"He tricked you bad, Uchiha." Shikamaru said after reading my notebook.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did. Just put this on your wall, ok? And stop arguing already, it's troublesome." He complained after I opened my mouth to say something again.

"Hn. Did you finish the list of rookies?"

"Yes. There are 6 of them, _chief_."

With no comments about his tone (he always spoke like this when I started to order him around) I reached out my hand to take the paper and started to read it, slowly.

There was a lot of official text and other bullshit before I found what I was looking for:

_**People who were accepted for position in Kanoha's Private Investigation Sector : **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha will be in charge of:**_

_**Yakushi Kabuto **_

_**Deidara**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto **_

_**Might Guy will be in charge of: (1)**_

_**Hyuuga Neji **_

_**TenTen **_

_**Rock Lee **_

Confused, that's how I was. _Naruto Uzumaki, _the free runner in police department? Seriously, was he really that stupid?

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked glaring at Shikamaru.

"He must be checking if you haven't told anyone who he is." His answer was, as always, reasonable. I still didn't like it though.

"Hn. The dobe. Getting himself right into his enemy's hands. How do you think did he do it?"

That was a logical question since I talked with the guy only about 2 hours ago and he was already in the top 6 of candidates for the position at my department (we made new list of candidates every 3 weeks. Yes, that often, because the rookies usually dropped out quickly).

"The same way that free runners were able to stay unseen for over 40 years. He has friends."

"Hn." I dropped the paper on the desk and looked at the ceiling. Shikamaru's voice distracted me:

"They'll be here soon, that's…."

"…Troublesome." I finished for him. It was always like that so I waited for his excuse to get out of my office. And what do you know:

"Look, Ino asked me to help, so I'll be going, 'k?"

"Hn." That's all I said and he left. I let myself relax before I had to deal with three rookies.

One thing that separates rookies from other workers is the sound they make. If me and my co-workers usually some in silently not to disturb anybody, the new ones come…

"Un! Who knows where Sasuke Uchiha is?" Yep, like that.

I heard some uproar and then my office door opened.

"You Uchiha, un?" a long haired blonde head peeked out from behind the door.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Deidara, un!" He said rather cheerfully and came inside. I showed him a chair in the corner of my office. He sat there silently looking around as if he was looking for an emergency escape route.

We sat in silence as I watched and judged his appearance in my head: blue eyes – nothing special; long blonde hair, hiding half of his face – silly and impractical; tight jeans – usual; black cloak with red clouds – uncomfortable, but I let it slide since it was a little cold outside; black sneakers – fine, for as long as he doesn't wear them in official events; black nail polish - … He was also carrying a small pouch on his waist from which he took some sort of clay and started modeling a figure from it.

"Shouldn't you be in an art class now?" I asked sarcastically, hiding my interest perfectly.

The blonde looked at me, a little confused and offended.

"If you ever say something like this to me again, I'll show you exactly how many classes I've taken. Got that, un?"

I smirked. "We'll see that later, 'k? Now I have more important things to take care of."

His eyes narrowed and he put aside his sculpture (which now looked almost like a bird).

"How dare you talk about my art as if it wasn't important?" his tone was seriously angry. I fought the urge to snap back at him and just continued to smirk, which angered him even more.

He probably would have attacked me, if we weren't distracted by a knock on the window. I turned my head and saw another blonde head. Naruto Uzumaki waved at me and gestured to open the window. _Not gonna happen, _- I thought and crossed my arms on my chest. In my peripheral vision I saw Deidara staring at the short-haired blonde man. No surprise – you don't see somebody use the window instead of the doors very often. Naruto glared at me and shifted his weight to get closer to Deidara (who was still staring) and knocked again. When the man with a pony tail didn't move he rolled his eyes and disappeared. I just hoped he wasn't about to use another window, that'd freak out my co-workers (and my co-workers were a pain in the ass when they were freaking out).

After a few minutes we heard somebody get close to my office door. But it wasn't Naruto who entered. It was a grey haired man with round glasses and a smart look on his face. I looked at him questionably.

"Hello, I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

"Good." I nodded and showed him another chair. He sat down without a word. I started to examine his look: gray hair kept in a pony tail – reasonable; circular glasses – no comment here; black eyes – nothing unusual, dark pants and shirt – good, I preferred people, whose dressing was simple. In general he looked… usual. He must have been one of those people who liked to blend with the crowd.

We sat in silence until the door swung open and an orange figure stormed inside.

"Teme, why didn't you let me inside?" he almost shouted while pointing his finger at me and pouting heavily.

"I prefer people come through my office door, dobe."

Naruto pouted again (I imagined I saw a flash of red in his eyes). While he was standing there trying to stare me to death I looked him from head to toe – golden hair, blue eyes, tanned skin dark sneakers and black pants fitted him as a free runner perfectly. But his orange jumpsuit looked a little out of it since it didn't exactly help to keep a low profile. I smirked at him. He glared. I smirked again. He pouted. I got sick of it and looked away. Then I heard him growl, but didn't say anything and pretended to clap my hands enthusiastically:

"I have a task for you 3."

"What kind of a task?" Deidara asked suspiciously, he even forgot to say "un" in the end of the sentence.

"A test. I want you to…"

"A test? We've had plenty of tests just to get here, isn't that enough for you?" Naruto got angry again (it was just too easy to make him mad).

"…to find information about each other." I continued as if there was no interruption at all "Naruto, you'll find anything about Deidara, Kabuto will have to find something about him, who'll be working on information about you. Everything clear?"

"No. How are we supposed to do this, un?" Deidara asked raising his eyebrow.

"Anyway you want. Oh, and you have 2 hours. Also, you are not allowed to talk with my co-workers. They won't help you anyway."

"Why?" It was Naruto who spoke this time.

_Because I told them about this before and they wouldn't want to piss me off_, - I thought to myself.

"Just because. Move." I said firmly. The blondes still looked a little confused; Kabuto was the only one to get out of the room with a determined look on his face. I waved Naruto and Deidara a goodbye. They glared, ex-rayed and pouted at me in silence for the last time, but still managed to get out. I let a sigh when they finally did.

"Don't you think it was a little too much to ask?" Asked Ino, who was leaning at my office door.

"Nope, I think that it's just the right amount. Why?"

"Well, usually you give _me _more time. Including the fact that I've been working here for more than 5 years… I don't think they'll make it." Ino looked at me thoughtfully, with a questionable look in her posture.

"They won't make it. That's the point." I said with no emotion at all. I wanted to show them that working in the police, above all, with me, is not easy. Ino shook her head. "Look, I have my own working methods."

"I'm not complaining. It just reminds me of how I was trained. Some things never change." Ino shook her head again and smiled.

She stood there for a little while longer before leaving me alone. I appreciated that – I was never a chatty person. I preferred silence or necessary conversation only. I laughed a little when I remembered Kyou, who clearly inherited talkativeness from his mother – she used to be one of the loudest people I've known. And she still becomes like that sometimes – the good, happy young Sakura, which used to tag on me after school.

_**I decided to let this **__**set be like that. You have to admit it, the squad is epic.**_

_**Author's Note: Short? Yes, I know. I'm not so damn good with long chapters, ok? And I know the ending might look a little odd. But I did that on purpose, 'cause this was more of an introduction chapter, and I wanted to keep it this way. I'll get to the point next time ^^ (I know the ending sounds sentimental. But what can you do?)**_

_**For the 4**__**th**__** time**__**, choose one of the following:**_

_**a) if you liked my story, or at least found it readable, PLEASE review and tell me what was good about it, so that I could keep the good stuff there ^^**_

_**b) if you DIDN'T like the story, PLEASE, review and kick my ass for all those stupid mistakes I probably made, so that I can improve X3**_

_**c) if you ignored my story, which I hope didn't happen (I'd rather have 99 people to hate me and one person to like me, than have all 100 people ignore me), please, review and I'll come up with something else to write.**_

_**d) Just REVIEW and tell me all that you think – bad things, good things, annoying things, things you want to see happen and etc.**_

_**~ Bad Weather**_

_**P.S. Like I said, I'm thinking about finding a beta-reader. So if you have any suggestions or if you're willing to help, feel free to e-mail me, 'k? **_


	5. Jun

_**Author's note:**__** Sorry, I'm slow. And I always get distracted from FF. Sorry -.-. For the future, when you see that it's getting out of hand, give me a reminder or something. **_

_**Anyways, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times, 'cause I couldn't get what I want from it. But here it is (not perfect, I know. I'll start rewriting everything soon and fix the mistakes I can find). Hope you enjoy it at least a little bit ^.^**_

_**~Bad Weather**_

Chapter 3: Jun.

There were quite a few things I hated: delays, sudden changes, hesitation, complaining, betrayal, secrets and also, I wasn't a big admirer of guests. Maybe that was the reason why they always came to my police department, to see _how was I doing_ and ask (just ask) if I needed help (that's one thing I never got from them). Ugh, I hated them.

Of course, there were a few exceptions. Ok, maybe just one.

"DADDY!"

I turned around quickly and saw Kyou jump on my office desk. Then he threw himself on me so fast, that I was barely able to catch him and hug him back.

"When did you learn this?" I asked surprised, after he let go of me and stood on my desk.

"Learn what?" He asked while standing on my work papers with moody shoes.

"Move so fast. And who thought you to jump on furniture? Get of my work paper, your shoes are dirty."

He moved his feet off the papers, but kept on standing on the desk. "My friend taught me this. He's the best. His dad is a free-runner, can you believe it?" his eyes sparkled with admiration, but then he became serious "But don't tell anyone, ok? He said it's a secret, and if I tell anybody, his dad is going to have to kill that person." After that his eyes sparkled with admiration again.

I frowned – the idea of my son associating with a son of a free runner didn't make me happy at all.

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Absolutely. You see, his dad found him on the street and then began to take care of him."

I looked at him wordlessly, thinking. At the same time Kyou was observing my facial expression. I smiled a tiny bit because he looked funny when he did that.

"You smiled daddy." His face relaxed completely and he started to dance on my desk.

_Damn it._ I forgot our silent rule – if I begin smiling just a tiniest bit, Kyou is _justified as not guilty_. At least that's how he called it since he admired my job way too much.

"Fine. Just tell me your friends' name, so that I can know who the suspect is." I sounded serious (at least I tried to) but Kyou was so good at reading my mood that he didn't even look at me (usually, I ask, or demand, others to look at me when there is a serious conversation going on).

"His name is Jun." He smiled. I smiled too. What else could I do, it was impossible to resist.

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Only if daddy-chan lets him meet you. But I don't know who daddy-chan is so it might be a problem."

"Daddy-chan?"

"You know, Jun's dad. He's really cool; at least that's what Jun told me about him. Have I told you he's a free runner? Jun said, that his dad is the best at free running, and that he'll be like him too. That's why Jun keeps _practicing _every minute. Daddy, why do our teachers get angry when he does that? I mean… he doesn't do anything wrong, he's just running around and jumping on things. He never breaks anything." I almost laughed. I could see the look on Kyou's kindergarten teacher's face when a boy jumps on her desk with dirty shoes. The poor woman must have had a heart attack or something.

"Do you jump around as well?"

"Well… yeah. Why not? It's not like Karin can do anything about it." Karin was his teacher and, for some strange reason, we both disliked her most of the time.

"You still shouldn't do that to her. You know how scary she can be when she gets mad."

"Or when she wants to get to the famous _Sasuke Uchiha_ through me." he said in annoyed voice (he sounded 99% like me when he talked like this).

"She does that?" the word _concerned_ didn't exactly describe my mental state about this. I don't know if there even exists the right word to describe it.

"Sometimes. But clearly, she doesn't know who she's dealing with." he grinned widely.

"Should I…"

"No daddy, don't ask." His grin became even wider.

"Fine. Where is Sakura?" I changed the subject to make sure my father-instinct doesn't get in the way of justice.

"She's with Ino of course. Where else could she be? She said that she won't take long, since a parents' meeting will be held in an hour."

"A parents' meeting? Today? Why didn't I know that?"

"Because you weren't home on Friday when I told mommy about it."

Kyou didn't sound disappointed, but I felt guilt spread through my veins like ice. I quickly made up my mind.

"Is it alright if I go to the meeting?"

I knew immediately that I made the right decision – Kyou's face became so happy, that I could barely recognize myself in it. He suddenly jumped on me and hugged me and I couldn't help myself but smile too.

"You'll get to meet Jun! Too bad his dad wont be there." he let me go and suddenly his facial expression became somehow... evil? "Karin will freak out." He said, his voice was anything but worried.

"She will. But now we have to tell Sakura about this, so that she doesn't kill us afterwards."

It took us a few minutes to get to Ino's workplace because Kyou was running around with an angelic look on his face. He talked with every person he came across in our short, 2-corridor way and started to chase some of my co-workers (they were dumb enough to run away and keep him entertained). Probably because of that I wasn't in the best mood when we got to Sakura. She didn't look surprised when I came in with Kyou (who was still dashing back and forth or jumping in his place, or doing _anything _but standing still). And when Kyou told her the news ("Mummy, guess what? Daddy will be coming with me to the meeting. He'll meet Jun!"), she just nodded.

"This was your plan, wasn't it?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Why do you say that? Kyou just wanted to see you, and I wanted to meet Ino. Not every living thing is a criminal, Sasuke." She tried to act innocent, but she didn't fool me. Oh well, maybe this was for the better – like Kyou said, I'll get to meet the Jun kid. I sighed at the image of Naruto and Deidara when they would see that I wasn't waiting for them (I was pretty sure that Kabuto would keep his head clear in that situation so I didn't worry about his reaction).

"Shouldn't you go now? You'll be late if you keep standing here."

"Sure... Let's go, Kyou." I left the office and heard fast footsteps follow me.

"Daddy… Will we be using your car to get to school?"

"Yes. Having a problem with that?" Now, when I knew I had some time with Kyou I let myself relax and talk any way I want without any guilt.

"Nope." That was all he said before we reached the garage in which my car was.

To anybody who didn't know who's car it was, this Audi might seem to be usual. To those who knew (criminals, Shikamaru and Kyou) this car was an ultimate weapon of my police department. It was the only thing that I absoliutely depended on (usually, I didn't trust electronics very much, but this one was programmed and designed by Shikamaru so I never doubted it).

The ride to school was boring (at least to the car which was used to chasing criminals throughout the whole city). But Kyou enjoyed it, so I was happy too even though we were driving to the only building that I held a grunge against – school, I simply hated it. Not because it was hard to learn or anything, but because of the people there – all the teachers who talked to me as if I was 5 years old and the students who tried to be my best friends even when I clearly said that I don't need them.

Getting inside, on the other hand, was way more interesting. First of, there were a few hundred children in there who tried to play catch with me. Also, there were about 30 single moms who stared at the _famous chief Uchiha. _

"Dad, it's Jun!"

"Where?"

Kyou pointed at a boy who was running towards us. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Who is he?" he asked Kyou.

"Jun, meet Sasuke, my dad. Daddy, meet Jun."

I looked him from head to toe. His hair was an amber colored snarl that somehow managed to fit him perfectly. He had dim grey eyes and his skin was a little bit darker than mine, but I couldn't call it tanned. He was watching, _scanning_ me with wide fallow eyes and a facial expression so serious that he actually looked mature. I nodded, showing him a sign of respect. He did the same.

"Is your father here?"

Jun crossed his arms on his chest.

"No. He has better things to do."

I caught Kyou's _shut-the-hell-up-right-now_ glare and let a sigh. At least we understood each other. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket. Damn phone. I knew I shouldn't have taken it with me.

"Kyou, I have to answer my phone. Go to the classroom, 'k?" I said in an apologetic voice. Kyou nodded and went to the classroom along with Jun.

When I picked up I heard a sweet voice:

"Sasuke-kun, could you get YOUR SORRY UCHIHA ASS YO THE DAMN POLICE DEPARTMENT?" at the end of the sentence the voice (who belonged to one specific Naruto Uzumaki) wasn't sweet anymore.

"No." I hung up the phone and went to Kyou's classroom.

"Who was it?" He asked as I sat near him and Karin (his teacher) entered the classroom.

"Nobody." The red-head woman probably heard my voice, 'cause she looked around and blushed. I hid behind a parent who was sitting in front of me and managed to stay unnoticed.

I tried to listen to what she was talking about and what the parents were discussing but the constant vibration of my phone distracted me all the time. After 30 minutes of non-stop annoyance I got mad.

"What do you want, dobe?" I asked, standing in the cold hallway with a phone in my hand.

"Who's dobe, _chief_?" Asked somebody, who wasn't Naruto.

"_Shikamaru?_ What do _you_ want?" I asked surprised.

"We were trying to call you for over 30 minutes." His voice was flat, but he still managed to sound angry.

"_We?_"

"Me, Ino, Naruto, Deidara and Kabuto."

"Fine, whatever. What's happening?"

"We have a few dead bodies, that's what's happening. And there is a guest waiting for you."

"But what about Kyou?"

"Ino already asked Sakura to bring him home. Just get here."

"Fine. I'll be at the police department in 15 minutes."

Uchihas were brave, yes. But I didn't find the courage to tell Kyou that I'm leaving. I just couldn't do it. Sakura would take care of him. And afterward I could tell him that there was an emergency at the police and I had to help _my friends make this world a better place_ (that's what Kyou often said), so he shouldn't be mad at me.

I hope.

_**Author's note: thanks for reading ^.^ Also, I quit the beta-reading plan, 'cause I'm one of those people who deal with their problems on their own in time. Also, I don't think there is anybody straight-forward enough for me, 'cause if I don't get pushed hard enough I can't do anything right. But maybe I'll get back to this idea at some point -.-**_

_**For the 5th time, choose one of the following:**_

_**a) if you liked this chapter, or at least found it readable, PLEASE review and tell me what was good about it, so that I could keep the good stuff there ^^**_

_**b) if you DIDN'T like the chapter, PLEASE, review and kick my ass for all those stupid mistakes I probably made, so that I can improve X3**_

_**c) if you ignored this chapter, which I hope didn't happen (I'd rather have 99 people to hate me and one person to like me, than have all 100 people ignore me), please, review and I'll come up with something else to write.**_

_**d) Just REVIEW and tell me all that you think – bad things, good things, annoying things, things you want to see happen and etc.**_

_**~ Bad Weather**_


End file.
